Playboy Vs Playgirl
by LovelyKyumins
Summary: "kyuhyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" "tentusaja makan siang bersama yeoja chingu ku" "bukan nya kita sudah putus?" "kita belum putus kyu hikss" "jjinja? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita putus" GS/KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

**Playboy Vs Playgirl**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim ryeowook**

**Rate:M**

**WARNING: GENDER SWITCH, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**happy reading^^**

* * *

"hweeeeeee minnie-ah dia mencampakan ku hiks"ryeowook langsung memeluk sahabat sekaligus room mate nya di asrama yeoja, yap sekolah sungmin memang sekolah yang di dedikasikan untuk yeoja sekolah nya juga menyediakan asrama bagi siswi yang bertempat tinggal jauh dari sekolah

"siapa yang berani mencampakan sahabatku? Apa maksud mu cho kyuhyun si playboy maniak game yang sering kau puja-puja itu?"tanya sungmin panik melihat sahabatnya menangis kencang karena sangat berbahaya jika sahabatnya ini menangis seperti itu ryewook bisa menagis tiga hari non stop dia akan melakukan kegiatan wajib sehari-harinya seperti makan,mandi sambil menangis dan sungmin sebagai roommate nya tentu saja tergaggu akan kebiasaaan sahabatnya itu sungmin ber sumpah akan melakukan apapun asalkan sahabat nya tidak menangis

"Ne aku sudah tertipu sungmin-ah aku kira hiks dia benar-benar hiks mencintai ku tapi ternyata dia hiks dia"

"ceritakan dari awal wookie-ah kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

Ryeowook menghapus jejak air mata nya dan mulai menceritakan kejadian kronologisnya

**Flash back on**

_Ryeowook sedang membeli keperluan bulanan nya sendiri di salah satu pusat pembelanjaan terbesar di seoul mengingat sungmin sedang sibuk memngerjakan tugas sekolah mereka sehingga ia pergi seorang diri , namja chingu nya juga yang menolak ajakan untuk menemaninya dengan alasan sibuk entah sibuk apa_

_"sebaiknya sebelum pulang aku membeli makanan yang lezat dulu untuk minnie pasti dia lapar setelah mengerjakan tugas, donat atau chicken tidak buruk"gumam nya ia memutuskan masuk ke salah satu restoran yang ada di pusat pembelanjaan dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seseorang sangat mirip dengan sang namja chingu sedang bermesraan dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak lebih sexy darinya. Ryeowook Sexy? Yah itu menurut pendapat ryewook sendiri. Walau tak bisa di pungkir nyatanya ryewook itu yeoja yang cantik, manis dan polos. kalau sexy? I dont know_

_Ryeowook mendekati meja tempat yang ia kira sang namja chingu dan ternyata benar dia cho kyuhyun namja chingu nya yang terlihat menikmati suapan yeoja yang telihat sexy itu_

_"kyuhyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tegur ryeowook matanya mulai ber kaca-kaca, kyuhyun terlihat kaget namun setelah nya ia merubah ekspresi nya menjadi datar_

_"tentusaja makan siang bersama yeoja chingu ku"jawab nya tak tau diri_

_"yeoja chingu? Aku yeoja chingu mu kyuhyun-ah"mata ryewook mulai mengeluarkan air mata namun namja di depan nya seolah tak perduli_

_"bukan nya kita sudah putus?"ucap kyuhyun seolah tanpa beban, siapa saja boleh melemparkan apapun sekarang pada wajah namja yang kelakuannya tampak sangat menyebalkan_

_"kita belum putus kyu hikss"ryeowook tidak bisa menahan tangisan nya lagi, isakan mulai keluar dari bibir mungil nya_

_"jjinja? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita putus. Ayo hyorin chagi kita pergi dari sini aku sudah tidak berselera makan"namja itu meninggalkan ryeowook di hadapanya yang menangis, namja bernama lengkap cho kyuhyun itu menggandeng yeoja sexy yang tampak bingung hanya menuruti sang namja yang menarik lembut tangan nya dan membawanya pergi_

**Flash back end**

Sungmin terlihat geram mendengar curhatan wookie "namja itu... berani nya, wookie-ah kau harus menunjukan rupa nya pada ku! aish aku tidak terima kau di perlakukan sperti itu aku akan memberi pelajaran padanya dengan cara ku sendiri, dia akan menyesal telah memperlakukan mu yang lugu seperti itu wookia-ah"geram sungmin yeoja yang mendapat predikat play girl itu terlihat sangat emosi, play girl? Kalian jangan kaget memang wajah polos lee sungmin bisa menutupi prilakunya ia memang kerap kali ber gonta ganti pasangan walaupun play girl sungmin tau diri yang menjadi targetnya bukan namja polos ia tidak tega jika melukai perasaan namja polos

"tidak perlu minnie aku tidak apa-apa"

"tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Tidak aku akan tetap membalaskan dendam mu TITIK, ck beraninya dia memperlakukan mu seperti itu"

"Mana namja itu wookie-ah? ck ini sangat ramai sebenarnya cafe macamapa ini kenapa bisa se ramai itu"sungmin dan ryeowook sedang bersembunyi di balik tanaman mengamati cafe yang tampak ramai penuh dengan gadis-gadis remaja seusianya bahkan tidak sedikit siswi _junior high school _dan ahjuma-ahjuma genit ikut membanjiri cafe itu

Tujuan sungmin ke cafe yang bernama Rabit and Mouse adalah ingin mengetehui rupa Cho kyuhyun mantan namja chingu ryeowook bisa di katakan sungmin ingin mengetahui rupa targetnya untuk membalaskan dendam sahabatnya

"itu dia minnie pelayan namja tampan yang berada dipojok sana, ya tuhan dia tetap tampan seperti biasa nya"tunjuk ryeowook kepada namja ber kult putih pucat yang sedang sibuk melayani pengunjung cafe dengan tersenyum menawan nya

"wookie semua wajah pelayan di sana terlihat seperti aktor semua, mana cho kyuhyun yang kau maksud aissh.. kenapa kau bisa tau tempat seperti ini? bahkan cafe ini terlihat seperti tempat artis yang sedang menyelenggarka jumpa fans "sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya heran mengapa sahabatnya yang polos bisa mengetahui cafe seperi ini

"itu minnie pelayan yang berada di meja no.8 dia Cho kyuhyun"

"Dia cho kyuhyun? Bahkan wajahnya tidak lebih tampan dari choi siwon aktor drama favorit ku "dengus sungmin meremehkan, yah walau sungmin akui namja itu cukup tampan untuk ukuran orang yang biasa ia temui

"yakk! kau ini mengapa membandingkan Kyuhyun dengan aktor Choi siwon jelas saja Siwon lebih tampan, tapi Kyuhyun adalah namja paling tampan yang pernah ku temui secara nyata bukan di balik layar kaca"ryeowook tak berhenti tersenyum memandang kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk melayani pengunjung cafe

Sungmin mencibir "kau bahkan masih memuji nya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu pantas saja kau di campakan, itu karena kau bodoh kim ryeowook, aku curiga apa jangan-jangan di memanterai mu dan yeoja-yeoja lainnya sampai tergila-gila seperti itu"

"kau saja yang mati rasa bahkan hatimu tidak bergetar melihat namja tampan secara nyata aku curiga apa kau normal lee sungmin? "sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan ryeowook walupun sungmin tau sahabatnya itu hanya bercanda, tapi jika di pikir memang benar hati lee sungmin seolah telah mati sejak ia dan umma nya di tinggalkan oleh appa nya tanpa alasan ketika ia berusia enam tahun, appa nya juga yang membuat sungmin tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang namja, itu sebab nya sungmin menjadi playgirl karena ia tidak percaya lagi janji yang di ucapkan oleh namja dan sejauh ini ia hanya bermain-main dengan namja karena menurutnya semua namja sama manis di awal akan sangat menyakitkan jika mereka sudah tidak membutuhkan lagi

"sungmin mianhae aku.. "ryeowook merasa bersalah melihat sungmin yang menundukan kepalanya

"sudahlah sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"ryeowook bukannya tidak tau apa yang terjadi kepada kehidupan sahabat nya maka dari itu ia merasa bersalah ryeowook sungguh merutuki kebodohan mulut nya

-Play boy vs play girl-

Jam makan siang sudah lewat namun sungmin nemasuki cafe yang ia dan ryeowook kunjungi kemarin yah cafe telah sepi sekarang hanya ada beberapa pelanggan sepertinya sungmin sedang menjalani aksinya, dia memilih duduk di dekat kaca, penampilan sungmin sangat menawan sekarang memakai dress pendek casual berwarna soft pink di padu dengan blazer coklat muda mengingat sekarang mendekati musim dingin dan ia menata rambut lurusnya menjadi bergelombang membuat penampilan nya tampak santai namun tetap terlihat anggun

Tidak lama sepetinya untuk sungmin menarik perhatian namja di cafe ini buktinya seluruh pelayan terlihat menatap kagum pada sosok cantik yang sedang duduk menunggu pelayan

"dia cantik sekali"ucap namja berwajah tampan nan innocent ber tag name lee donghae

"kau harus ingat monyet mu hyung, jangan sampai monyet mu mengamuk di apartemen ku gara-gara aku tak bisa menjaga ikan nya. Kau kerjakan tugas yang lain saja Biar aku yang ke sana" donghae hanya mencibir perkataan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mendekati meja tempat sungmin duduk "Nona manis mau pesan apa?" sungmin yang berpura-pura melamun segera memandang sang pelayan incaran "aku ingin capucino dan cake strawbery"sungmin memandang kyuhyun yang tengah memcatat pesanan nya 'dia tampan juga, ck tapi sayang kau adalah salah satu korban ku salahkan sifat jahat mu'

"baiklah tidak akan lama untuk nona manis" ck perayu ulung, itulah yang ada di pikira sungmin ketika mendengar ucapan kyuhyun ia begitu muak mendengarnya tapi ekspresinya sangat kontras dengan batinnya ia tersenyum manis menampakan gigi kelinci nya

Tak lama kyuhyun pun datang dengan membawa pesanan sungmin"ini pesanan nya tuan putri"

"gomawo"balas sungmin lembut sungmin bepura-pura hendak meminum capucino nya ia sengaja menjatuhkan minuman itu di paha nya kyuhyun yang berada tidak jauh dari sungmin segera menghampiri nya

"ya tuhan... apa tidak panas?"tanya kyuhyun namja itu mengambil saputangan bermaksud membantu membersihkan paha sungmin, sungmin sedikit menyibak dresnya paha mulus itu terlihat memerah karena panas nya capucino, kyuhyun meneguk saliva nya, apa yeoja itu sengaja menyibak dressnya pikirnya, sungmin tersenyum dalam hati melihat wajah tegang kyuhyun ketika ia menyibak dresnya _'kena kau cho kyuhyun'_ tidak terlalu sulit ternyata mencari perhatian namja playboy seperti kyuhyun pikir nya, yah walaupun ia harus menahan panas di paha nya karena memang capucino itu masih panas

"gwaencana biar saya sendiri, gamsahamnida..."

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ne gamsahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi"

kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum nya mendengar ucapan terima kasih sungmin dan ia tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini untuk berkenalan dengan yeoja manis di hadapan nya "cheonmaneyo, siapa nama mu nona manis?"

"lee sungmin"sungmin mengembangkaan senyum manisnya _'kau sudah masuk perangkap ku cho kyuhyun'_

_TBC_

_gamsahamnida buat author-deul yang udah bersedia memberi tahu cara penulisan yang baik dan juga yang sudah menyemangati saya, saya akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi:)_

_emang saya sendiri ngerasa aneh dengan penulisan saya ff pertama saya, saya dengan PD nya nge-post ff tanpa di edit dulu sampe typo nya se ambrek, tapi yah saya akan mencoba menjadi lebih baik lagi sekali lagi gomawo jangan sungkan untuk membaca dan mengkritik ff saya saya akan menerima dengan lapang dada itung-itung bagi ilmu_


	2. Chapter 2

**Playboy vs playgirl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook and other cast**

**Genre: Drama,Romance**

**Warning: GenderSwitch, typo(es)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"gwaencana biar saya sendiri, gamsahamnida..."**

**"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun"**

**"Ne gamsahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi"**

**kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum nya mendengar ucapan terima kasih sungmin dan ia tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini untuk berkenalan dengan yeoja manis di hadapan nya "cheonmaneyo, siapa nama mu nona manis?"**

**"lee sungmin"sungmin mengembangkaan senyum manisnya ****_'kau sudah masuk perangkap ku cho kyuhyun'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Chapter 2

-playboy vs playgirl-

Setelah selesai membersihkan dress nya sungmin segera membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk sopan kepada kyuhyun"gamsahamnida _kyuhyun-ssi_"

"eoh? kau ingin pulang _sungmin-ssi_?"tanya kyuhyun heran melihat sungmin tiba-tiba berdiri dengan membawa tas

"_Ne_, tidak mungkin aku tetap duduk di sini sedangkan dress ku kotor terkena capucino panas tadi, sekali lagi _gamsahamnida_ aku berhutang budi pada mu _kyuhyun-ssi _sampai jumpa"sungmin melanngkahkan kaki nya hendak keluar dari cafe namun baru selangkah ada seseorang yang menahan tangan nya, sungmin mengetahui siapa sosok yang tengah menahan tanganya ia tersenyumm sekilas dan kembali menormalkan lagi ekspresi wajahnya, ia membalikan pandangan nya nendapati kyuhyun yang tenah memegang tanganya lembut

"kau pulang sendiri? biar ku antar kau pulang"

Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang melihatnya semakin gemas melihat senyuman sungmin "tidak terima kasih kyuhyun-ssi kau terlalu baik, aku bisa pulang sendiri aku sudah merpotkan mu, lagi pula kau masih harus bekerja bukan?"

"_ann_i ini sudah selesai jam makan siang aku sudah boleh pulang kau tenang saja, kau tunggu di sini dulu aku akan mengganti baju ku dan kau tidak boleh menolak"kyuhyun menyurh sungmin duduk kembali di tempat duduk nya dan segera berlalu

'_aku tidak menyangka rencana ku akan semulus_ _ini, Cho kyuhyun welcome to my game_'sungmin tersenyum memandang punggung kyuhyun yang memasuki sebuah pintu yang ia yakini ruangan pegawai

.

.

.

-kyuhyun-

Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini yeoja semanis dia mana mungkin aku sia-siakan lee sungmin tunggu saat nya kau menjadi millik ku hahaha menbayangkan wajahnya membuatku bersemangat

"kau sudah mulai gila tertawa sendiri, kau mau kemana kyu? Kau tau bukan ini masih jam kerja?" hyung ku yang satu ini memang tidak pengertian sekali kenapa datang di saat seperti ini orang ini memang aneh datang tiba-tiba pergi juga tiba-tiba

"_hyung_ aku ijin sebentar, kalau urusan ku sudah selesai aku pasti akan kembali bekerja"kata ku yang masih sibuk mengenakan pakaian ku

"kau itu sudah terlalu sering bolos bekerja dengan alsan tidak yang tidak penting, kau akan pergi dengan yeoja chingu mu atau yeoja incaran mu eoh?"

"_yesung hyung_ mengertilah kau boleh memotong gaji ku aslkan ijinkan aku pergi kali ini"aku memohon dengan puppy eyes sebisa ku

"aisssh kau ini hilangkan tatapan memuakan mu itu membuat ku ingin memukul wajah mu kau tau?"

"baiklah asal kau mengijinkan ku pergi sekarang"ya tuhan semoga yesung hyung mengijinkan ku pergi untuk saat ini saja

"terserah kau, tapi asal kau tau aku akan memberi perhitungan setelah ini" aku tau di tampak tak iklas sudah terlihat dari wajahnya

Aku segera pegi dari hadapan nya sebelum dia berubah pikiran lagi pula sepertinya sungmin sudah menunggu lama"_gomawo hyung_ kau memang yang terbaik"teriak ku

.

.

.

-sungmin-

"apa terlaalu lama _sungmin-ssi_?"akhirnya dia datang juga menyebalkan sekali menunggunya kalau bukan karena rencana itu mungkin aku sudah pergi sendiri dari tadi

"tidak terlalu lama"aku mengembangkan senyum terbaik ku. Yup aku berbohong sekarang tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku hampir karatan menunggunya bisa-bisa rencana ku hancur beratakan

"_mianhae_ tadi ada masalah kecil sekarang sudah selesai, _ga jja_ kita pergi sekarang"kyuhyun menggandeng tangan ku hingga keluar dari cafe. Ck dia sudah berani mulai menggandeng tangan ku

aku merasa aneh sekarang kenapa dia berhenti di depan mobil sport berwarna putih yang aku tidak tau nama _merk _nya apa tapi aku yakin mobil ini pasti mahal, apa dia meminjam mobil dari bos nya? Ck Sungguh berlebihan

"kyuhyun-ssi ini mobil mu?"dari pada penasaran bukankah lebihbaik menanyakan langsung?

"bukan ini milik appa"dku hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya

Appa nya? Berarti dia bukan orang biasa mana ada pelayan mempunyai mobil sebagus ini

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil itu dan mempersilahkan aku masuk"silahkan masuk _ming_" aku menurutinyamasuk ke mobil itu, eh tunggu tadi dia memanggil ku apa _MING_? Panggilan macam apa itu?

"_ming_?"tanya ku ketika ia sudah duduk di jok kemudi

"ia _ming_, bukankah itu terdengar sangat manis?"ya sebenarnya aku juga lumayan menyukai panggilan itu

"_Ne,_ terdengar manis"

" kau juga jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan _kyuhyuh-ssi, ming!_"

"lalu aku harus memanggil mu apa? Apa aku harus memanggil mu _kyunnie_?_kyu_? atau _kyuhyun_ saja?"

"pangil aku dengan sebutan yang pertama!"Panggilaan pertama? Oke aku menyesal telah mengucapkan sebutan itu

"kyunnie?"

"itu lebih bagus kau terlihat makin manis saat memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu"

.

.

.

-playboy vs playgirl-

"kau tinggal di asrama ini?"tanya kyuhyun wajahnya terlihat tegang melihat gedung di hadapan nya _'bukankah ini asrama dan sekolah ryeowook? Apa jangan-jangan sungmnin sudah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya? hilangkan pikiran negatif mu Cho kyuhyun, jika kau penasaran lebih baik kau menanyakan nya sekarang pada sungmin' _sungmin tersenyum sinis melihat kegugupan kyuhyun yang sedang menatap gedung asramanya

"_ming_ apa sebelumnya kau mengenal ku? Dari teman mungkin?" tanya kyuhyun

_'tentu saja aku mengetahui siapa kau Cho kyuhyun'_itulah yang ada di pikiran sungmin

"_anni _aku baru mengenalmu di cafe tadi, memang kenapa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu?"

" hanya saja aku khawatir kau... _anni_...tidak penting"kyuhyun menagalihkan pembicaraan dengan segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera keluar membukakam pintu untuk sungmin

"gomawo kyuhyun-ssi"sungmin keluar dari mobil kyuhyun yang sebelumnya telah di bukakan oleh kyuhyun

"MINNIE"terdengar suara teriakan namja yang memangil sungmin, wajah sungmin mulai tegang ia tau siapa namja yang memanggil nya, namja itu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat menurut sungmin

"minnie siapa namja ini? Jawab?"namja itu mendekat dan mencengkeram lengan sungmin, wajah sungmin semakin ketakutan

"kau tidak boleh kasar dengan yeoja"kyuhyun menarik kasar baju bagian belakang namja yang tiba-tiba datang dan mencengkeram lengan yeoja incarannya kyuhyun sungguh tidak suka melihat sungmin diperlakukan sekasar itu, merasa kyuhyun ikut campur namja itupun memukul wajah kyuhyun

"yak! jay hentikan"sungmin segera menghampiri kyuhyun yang tersungkur karena pukulan namja yang bernama jay itu, sungmin membantu kyuhyun berdiri dan melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada jay

"kita sudah selesai jay ku mohon jangan ganggu aku lagi"pinta sungmin

"kita baru berpacaran satu minggu min kau dengan seenak nya minta putus? Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai mu min"bentak namja itu wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau namja itu menangis di hadapan kyuhyun dan sungmin sungguh memalukansejujurnya sungmin sedikit merasa iba akan keadaan jay sekarang

_'mianhae jay aku sudah terlanjur menerima uang itu dari luna'_

"aku tidak mencintai mu mianhae dan seperti yang kau lihat aku mencintai namja di samping ku dia namja chingu ku sekarang"sungmin bingung dengan alasan apa agar ia bisa terhindar dari jay terpaksa menggunakan kyuhyun sebagai alasan

"namja ini? aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan Lee sungmin"jay menatap kyuhyun tajam seakan ingin menguliti nya sekarang juga

"apa kau perlu bukti?"

"_Ne, _apa bukti yang bisa kau tunjukan jika namja yang berada di samping mu itu benar-benar _namja chingu_ mu"ucap jay menantang

" Baiklah aku akan membuktikan ucapan ku"sungmin menarik tengkuk kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk meningat perbedaan tinni mereka sungmin mendekatkan bibir nya pada bibir kyuhyun hingga bibir mereka di pertemukan, sungmin memejamkan matanya dan melumat lembut bibir bagian bawah kyuhyun mata kyuhyun terbelak kaget dengan aksi yeoja di hadapannya namun setelah itu kyuhyun mulai menikmati ciuman sungmin.

jay yang melihat sungmin yeoja yang ia cintai mencium panas seorang namja asing di hadapannya hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya, sebelum nya saat ia berpacaran seminggu belakangan ini dengan sungmin, sungmin belum pernah mencium nya seperti itu bahkan ia belum pernah berciuman dengan sungmin

"hentikan Lee sungmin ku mohon hentikan"ucap jay lirih entah kenapa suara jay seakan tak kuat nengucapkan kata-kata lagi

Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan kyuhyun dan mengusap lembut bibir kyuhyun yang basah karena ulahnya tak menghiraukan raut wajah jay yang tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang sungmin lakukuan

sungmin mengalihkan pandangan nya ke jay yang membatu di tempatnya"apa kau tetep tidak percaya jika dia namja chingu ku?"

"aku kecewa padamu min"hanya ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulut jay ia lebih memilih berlalu meninggalkan sungmin dan kyuhyun

'_mianhae jay_'Sungmin sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah menatap kepergian jay

"tadi itu... apa dia _namja chingu_ mu?"tanya kyuhyun sungmin yang sedari tadi mengamati kepergian jay segera mengalihkan tatapan kyuhyun

"tadinya dia _namja chingu_ ku tapi sekarang aku ingin lepas dari nya, _mianhae_ tadi aku sembarangan mencium mu dan melibatkan mu masalah ku"sungmin menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah entah kepada jay atau namja-namja korban nya dia selalu merasa dalam _mood_ yang buruk ketika mantan-mantan namja chingu nya menemuinya dan meminta penjelasan kenapa sungmin memutuskan hubungan sepihak

"jangan merasa bersalah begitu aku mengerti keadaan mu ming sekarang masuklah ke asrama dan istirahatlah tenangkan pikiran mu itu jangan hiraukan dia jika kau tak merasa nyaman lagi dengan nya"kyuhyun menatap sungmin prihatin

'kau tidak mengerti apa-apa kyu, apa kau mengira aku adalah yeoja polos yang ingin lepas dari namja chingu nya?kau salah besar kyu'

"_gomawo_ kyu atas semua yang kau lakukan hari ini"sungmin mengembangkan senyum nya dan berlalu memasuki gerbang bisa di pungkiri hatinya merasa sedikit tersentuh ketika ada namja yang memperhatikan keadaan nya walaupun sungmin sendiri tak tau maksud perhatian namja-namja yang memperhatikan nya, apa perasaan tersentuh ini yang membuat yeoja-yeoja bahkan umma nya menjadi orang bodoh?

.

.

.

.

CKLEEK

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar di sambut dengan ryeowook yang sudah duduk di ranjangnya

"minnie ada apa dengan wajah mu kenapa terlihat seperti majikan yang baru saja kehilangan binatang peliharaan nya, apa yang kyuhyun lakukan padamu?"tanya wookie penasaran melihat wajah sahabatnya nampak kacau

"_anni _aku begini bukan karena kyuhyun, jay tadi kemari" sungmin menggeleng lemah dan mendudukan dirinya di sampinng wookie

"jay kemari? Apa yang dia lakukan?apa dia tidak mau lepas dari mu seperti korban-korban mu sebelumnya"

"kau mengatakan mereka korban-korban ku ucapan mu membuatku merasa seperti orang jahat"sungmin berbaring di ranjang nya ia merasa sangat lelah sejenak mereka berdua diam hingga akhirnya wookie yang membuka mulut

"kau tidak lelah seperti ini terus?"tanya wookie ia sejujurnya merasa kasihan kepada sahabatnya yang selalu di hantui mantan-mantan namja chingu nya

"aku tidak akan lelah karena ini jalan ku, lagipula mereka tidak pantas di kasihani wookie ah, aku juga akan membuat kyuhyun sadar agar dia sdar kesalahan nya dan meminta maaf pada mu"sungmin memejamkan matanya ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya sejenak

"aku tidak ingin melihat kyuhyun terluka, apa sebaiknya kau hentikan saja minnie "sungmin kembali membuka matanya dan kembali duduk

"tidak wookie sebelum kyuhyun merasa bersalah atas perlakuan nya pada mu aku tidak akan berhenti"ucap sungmin dengan nada final

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

CHAPTER 2 datang... dimohon setelah baca review nya

Gamsahamnida buat yang udah review di chap lalu, jeongmal mianhae gak bisa sebutkan satu-satu, intinya saya benar-benar berterimakasih jangan bosen-bosen ninggalin review d setiap chap nya ff gaje saya*bow


	3. Chapter 3

**Playboy vs playgirl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook and other cast**

**Genre: Drama,Romance**

**Warning: GenderSwitch, typo(es)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"kau tidak lelah seperti ini terus?"tanya wookie ia sejujurnya merasa kasihan kepada sahabatnya yang selalu memainkan perasaan orang lain**

**"aku tidak akan lelah ini jalan ku mereka tidak pantas di kasihhani wookie ah, aku juga akan membuat kyuhyun sadar agar dia meminta maaf pada mu dan yeoja-yeoja yang telah di sakitinya"sungmin memejamkan matanya ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya sejenak**

**"aku tidak ingin melihat kyuhyun terluka, apa sebaiknya kau hentikan saja minnie "sungmin kembali membuka matanya dan kembali duduk **

**"tidak wookie sebelum kyuhyun merasa bersalah atas perlakuan nya pada mu aku tidak akan berhenti"ucap sungmin dengan nada final**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**chapter 3-

"minnie ku rasa tidak perlu, hentikan rencana mu itu aku tidak apa-apa sungguh"bujuk ryeowook ia benar –benar masih mencintai kyuhyun

"dia memperlakukan mu seperti sampah aku sebagai sahabat mu tentu saja tak terima sahabat terbaik ku di perlakukuan seperti itu dia harus meminta maaf pada mu wookie-ah"

"ne terserahkau saja jika alasan mu hanya inggin kyuhyun meminta maaf pada ku, aku bisa berbuat apa"salkan jangan sampai kau menyukainya juga karena aku masih mencintai kyuhyun"ujar ryeowook pasrah

"kau tenang saja aku tidak akan menyukai namja seperti kyuhyun,jay atau mantan-mantan namja chingu ku yang lainnya"sungmin merangkul bahu sahabatnya ia tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran wookie sekarang

Wookie mengembangkan senyumnya" kau harus janji kau tidak boleh tertarik apalagi mencintainya"

"ia aku janji tujuan ku hanya agar dia mau meminta maaf kepada sahabat ku ini, ah anni kau bukan hanya sahabat ku, lebih dari itu kau kan dongsaengku wookie-ah panggil aku unnie!"sungmin memeluk ryeowook dan menepuk pucuk kepala ryeowook pelan

"ne sungmin unnie"sahut ryeowook seraya terkikik geli, kadang ia menganggap sungmin sebagai kakak karena memang umur sungmin memang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya

"kau ini namja seperti itu masih saja kau sukai"

"ku lupa seuatu"ryeowook melepas pelukan nya dan membuka laci nakas ia mengeluarkan amplop coklat tebal dan memberikan nya kepada sunngmin

"luna tadi kemari dan memberikan ini untuk mu"sungmin meneima amplop itu dan membuka nya, ternyata lembaran uang lah yang ada di dalam amplop itu

"kenapa luna memberikan uang lagi untuk ku?"sungmin menatap bingung lembaran uang di tangan nya

"mungkin karena kau melaksanakan tugas dari nya dengan baik jadi luna memberikan uang lagi untuk mu"sahut ryeowook

Sungmin memang menerina permohanan luna beberapa minggu lalu, luna menyuruh sungmin untuk membuat jay mantan namja chingu nya patah hati seperti yang ia rasakan dan sungmin berhasil membuat jay patah hati

" kau benar wookie-ah, tidak penting memikirkam alasan luna memberiku uang ini yang terpenting aku bisa membayar uang sekolah ku sekarang dan memenuhi semua kebutuhan ku"wajah sungmin ceria seketika ia begitu puas menatap berlember-lembar uang di tangan nya, ryeowook hanya bisa ikut bahagia melihat sahabatnya yang selalu ceria dan melupakan masalah apapun jika mendapat uang banyak

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar sungmin kyuhyun kembali ke cafe kini kyuhyun sedang sibuk mengganti pakaian nya dengan seragam khas pelayan kemeja putih celana hitam dan celmek hitam di pinggang nya sama sekali tak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanan nya

kyuhyun menghapiri donghae dan eunhyuk yang tampak mengumbar kemesraan mereka di tengah pengunjung cafe yang tidak telalu ramai mengingat jam makan siang sudah berlalu

"noona kenapa kemari? Dan kenapa kau tak membawakan jjajangmyun untuk ku juga, kau ini pilih kasih sekali kau hanya membawakan untuk donghae hyung saja"eunhyuk mencibir mendengar ucapan kyuhyun yang kesan nya seperti sedang merajuk kepadanya

"kau meminta jatah jajangmyun pada ku? Tidak salah? Kau suruh saja salah satu pacar mu yang banyak itu membawa jjajangmyun untuk mu pasti salah satu dari mereka ada yang bersedia kau repotkan seperti itu"eunhyuk kakak perempuan kyuhyun benar-benar muak denan sikap nam dongsaeng nya yang suka sekali mengoleksi yeoja-yeoja namun walau begitu sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi namdongsaengnya

"chagi sudahlah berhenti menyindir kyuhyun"donghae sudah tau situasi apa yang terjadi di antara kakak beradik ini donghae mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap kyuhyun _'kenapa denagan wajahnya' _itulahyang ada di pikiran donghae

"kau kenapa kyu? Kenapa dengan pipi mu kenapa bisa lebam seperti itu?"donghae baru sadar ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan nya pada kyuhyun,mendengar ucapan donghae eunhyuk langsung panik segera menghadap kyuhyun yang dari tadi sama sekali tak di hiraukan eunhyuk

"Omo! kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kau pasti mendapat target yang salah kan? Apa sekarang target mu sudah mempunyai suami dan kau dipukul suaminya? Kau ini seharusnya mendengarkan ucapan ku dan-"kyuhyun segera memotong ucapan sang noona ia begitu malas dengan kecerewetan noona nya yang satu ini

"noona... kejadian nya tidak seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi, aku tidak bermain dengan isteri orang aku masih cukup waras untuk melakukan itu"

"aish aku tidak perduli dengan alasan busukmu cho kyuhyun, ikut aku sekarang! aku akan memarahi mu dulu sampai aku puas! Kau membuat ku kerepotan untuk mencari alasan bagai mana jika umma melihat wajah mu itu apa yang harus ku katakan? Ikut aku sekarang ppali! tenang saja aku akan mengobati lebam di wajah mu"eunhyuk kesulitan menarik kasar namdongsaengnya, donghae sedari hanya bisa menyaksikan perdebatan kakak beradik itu tanpa memihak salah satunya.

"aku tidak mau di obati olehmu bisa-bisa lebih parah"kyuhyun nampak ketakutan dengan segala cara eunhyuk mencoba memaksa kyuhyun agar mau ikut dengan nya dan pada akhirnya usaha eunhyuk berhasil menyeret kyuhyun agar mengikutinya

"aku tidak perduli, kau ikut aku sekarang namja babo!"samar-samar terdengar teriakan kyuhyun dari luar cafe donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ia tau betul jika kakak beradik itu bersama pasti akan terjadi keributan.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Kau mau kemana kyu bukan nya hari ini cafe tutup dan kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah bukan?"tanya donghae setengah sadar, donghae memang tinggal di apartemen yang ada di sebelah apartemen kyuhyun kadang kyuhyun tidur di apartemen donghae begitupun sebaliknya, walaupun tidak terlalu mewah apartemen yang mereka tempati cukup nyaman untuk di tempati kedua namja tampan itu

"ck kau malas sekali sudah siang seperti ini kau baru bangun, aku akan pergi menemui sungmin di asrama nya"Jawab kyuhyunserya sibuk menata rambutnya di depan cermin

"sungmin? Siapa lagi? Yeoja chingu mu yang baru?"tanya donghae penasaran ia baru memdengar yeoja bernama sungmin

"dia bukan yeoja chingu ku tapi dia akan segera menjadi yeoja chingu ku, kau ingat tidak yeoja cantik yang memakai dress pink di cafe beberapa hari yang lalu, dialah yeoja yang bernama sungmin"kyuhyun menalihkan pandangannya ke arah donghae yang terlihat baru bangun dari tidurnya sangat terlihat dari penampilan nya yang acak-acakan dengan hanya memakai singlet putih dan jeans yang belum ia ganti sejak kencan dengan eunhyuk tadi malam

"kau hebat pertama bertemu langsung mengetahui nama bahkan tempat tingalnya"donghae mengacungkan kedua jempol nya

"bukan hanya itu hyung, aku juga mendapat nomor ponselnya dan yang lebih hebat lagi aku juga sudah mendapatkan ciuman di bibir darinya"kyuhyun mengembangkan senyuman kemenangan nya

"_mwo?_ Ciuman pun sudah kau dapatkan?"kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum puas

"bahkan aku dan noona mu baru berciuman ketika kami sudah resmi menjadi kekasih beberapa minggu"

"jangan merendah hyung, Jangan di kira aku tidak tau kau dan noona juga sudah berbuat lebih dari ciuman, liburan musim panas lalu kau beralasan pada appa ingin membawa noona liburan ke jeju bersama teman-teman kalian tapi kenyataannya kalian ke jeju hanya berdua, dan _eunhyuk noona_ pulang dengan leher yang penuh _kissmark _siapa lagi kalau bukan kau yangmelakukan nya_, _semua yang ku katakan benar bukan?"kyuhyun merangkul bahu danghae santai, sedangkan donghae hanya bisa melotot mendengar ungkapan kyuhyun yang 100% benar ada nya

"kau... dari mana kau tau?"donghae jadi salah tingkah mendengar nya, jelas saja siapa yang tidak malu jika hal pribadi kita di ketahui orang lain

"apa yang cho kyuhyun tidak ketahui?"ucap kyuhyun santai

"kau harus janji tidak mengatakannya pada appa mu"wajah donghae mulai ketakutan

"tenang saja aku tidak akan mengatakan nya pada appa, ck kalian kenapa tidak menikah saja jika kalian sudah menikah kalian bisa melakukannya setiap hari bahkan sepuas yang kau mau tanpa harus takut appa mengetahuinya"wajah donghae yang semula tegang menjadi lega sekketika mendengar ucapan kyuhyun

"itu terlalu buru-buru kami masih muda, lagipula aku masih belum siap menjadi pengganti appa dan umma mu untuk menjaga dan memenuhi kebutuhan eunhyuk"

"belum siap tapi sudah sering melakukannnya, aku kira kalian tidak segera menikah karena permasalahan utama kalian, karena kalian mahluk berbeda alam? dasar monyet dan ikan aneh sering melakukan nya tapi tidak mau menikah"setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat donghae geram kyuhyun segera pergi dari apartemen

"kau adik ipar kurang ajar"samar samar kyuhyun mendengar teriakan donghae

.

.

.

.

-playboy vs playgirl_

Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan gerbang asrama sungmin sungguh siapapun akan takjub melihat penampilan kyuhyun sekarang, jelas saja kyuhyun berpakaian asal-asalan pun terlihat tampan apa lagi sekarang kyuhyun berpenampilan sepesial demi seorang lee sungmin

Seluruh yeoja yang berada di sekitar tampak menatap kyuhyuh seolah kyuhyun adalah seorang aktor terkenal

-Kyuhyun-

Yeoja di sekolah ini ternyata cantik-cantik tapi tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari lee sungmin

Aisssh aku ingin melihat sungmin sekarang apa aku harus masuk ke dalam? tapi ku rasa tidak mungkin bukankah ryeowook juga bersekolah di sini bisa berbahaya jika aku bertemu dengannya bisa-bisa rencana ku mendapatkan kelinci manis itu gagal karena dia akan merengek, lebihbaik aku suruh saja salah satu yeoja di sini untuk memenggil sungmin kemari sepertinya sekarang jam sekolah merka sudah selesai buktinya banyak siswi-siswi yang keluar dari area sekolah

"anyeonghaseyo"aku mendekati dua siswi yang sedang berbisik-bisik seraya menatap kagum kau memeng tampan cho kyuhyun, tak lupa senyuman aku layangkan kepada ke dua siswi itu, membuat dua yeoja itu gemetar seketika

"apa kalian mengenal lee sungmin?"

"lee sungmin? kelas 12 b itu?"tanya yeoja berambut pendek kepeda temannya yang ber rambut panjang

"siapa lagi nama lee sungmin di sekolah ini"sahut yeoja berambut panjang itu sepertinya sungmin cukup populer di sekolahnya

"kalian mengenalnya?"

"tentu saja tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengan yeoja yang bernama sungmin"jawab yeoja berambut panjang

"benarkah? Apa kau bisa memanggilkannya untuk ku?"aku mencoba menggengam tangan kedua yeoja itu aku harap mereka mau membantuku memenggilkan sungmin

"baiklah, jika kau yang menyuruh,manabisa kami menolak"seolah terhipnotis oleh ku kedua yeoja itu tidak mampu mengucapkan penolakan _'kau memang penakluk yeoja Cho kyuhyun'_

.

.

.

"kyunnie kenapa kau bisa kemari?"sapa sungmin ketika sudah berada di depan kyuhyun, kyuhyun mengembengkan senyumnya wajahnya tampak sangat bersemangat

"aku ingin mengajakmu pergi sekarang"

"eoh?pergi"tanya sungmin dengan ekspresi lucunya benar-benar menggemaskan

"ne, kau ada waktu bukan?"

"tentu saja ada, tapi apa kau tidak bekerja?"jangan bertanya lagi lee sungmin ku mohon sekali lagi kau memasang ekspresi penasaran mu itu aku tak segan-segan mencium mu di depan umum

"hari ini aku libur tidak ada jadwal kuliah ataupun bekerja, kalau begitu tidak ada penolakan untuk pergi denganku sekarang"ajak ku lalu menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobilku

.

.

.

.

-playboy vs playgirl-

Sepanjang perjalanan sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat kyuhyun tak tahan lagi untuk melahap bibir pinkish itu tapi dia masih sadar dengan posiainya yang sedang menyetir

"kenapa kau memaksa ku masuk? Aku sama sekali belum mengganti seragam ku"ucap singmin merajuk

"kau tenang saja ada baju di jok belakang kau boleh memakainya"

"aku tidak mau memakai baju namja"jawab sungmin ketus

"siapa bilang itu baju namja"

"jadi kau punya baju yeoja di mobil mu? Ya tuhan aku tidak menyangka kau seperti itu"sungmin menatp horor kyuhyun

"mana mungkin aku seperti itu, itu milik noona ku"jawab kyuhyun tak terima

"baiklah aku percaya" sungmin mencoba mengambil paper bag yang berada di jok belakang karena posisi sungmin yang menungging otomatis rok seragamnya yang mini itu tersingkap memperliharkan underware pink nya kyuhyun melihat dari kaca tampak meneguk salivanya susah

"kyunnie bisa tidak kau berenti aku ingin mengganti baju ku"pinta sungmin kepada kyuhyuh tentu saja kyuhyun ak akan bisa menolak permintaan sungmin

"baiklah lagi pula taman ini sepi kau bisa berganti baju sekarang aku keluar dulu"kyuhyun hendak keluar dari mobilnya namun sungmin segera menahan nya

"tidak perlu kau tetap di dalam"

"mwo?"

.

.

.

. TBC

.

.

.

Buat yang nanya ada nc kah? Jawabannya: kayaknya nc bakal ada tapi pada waktunya so jalani (?) aja dulu, lagi pula rate nya M jadi otomatis nyerempet-nyerempet ke situ, kyumin nya juga di sini sama sama agresif yah you know lah

Sok monggo review nya biar saya semangat nulis lanjutan nya dan update nya gak ngaret^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Playboy vs playgirl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook and other cast**

**Genre: Drama,Romance**

**Warning: GenderSwitch, typo(es)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**kyunnie bisa tidak kau berenti aku ingin mengganti baju ku"pinta sungmin kepada kyuhyun tentu saja kyuhyun tak akan bisa menolak permintaan sungmin**

"**baiklah lagi pula taman ini sepi kau bisa berganti baju sekarang aku keluar dulu"kyuhyun hendak keluar dari mobilnya namun sungmin segera menahan nya**

"**tidak perlu kau tetap di dalam"**

"**mwo?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-chapter 4-

'menggodanya sekarang... tak buruk juga'itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran sungmin sekarang

"kau tidak perlu keluar kyunnie apa kau masih belum mengerti ucapan ku juga?"sungmin menatap kyuhyun penuh minat

"ne arra"jawab kyuhyun gugup

'kita lihat seberapa tahanya namja ini?' di dalam hati sungmin tersenyum licik

Sungmin mulai membuka kancing seragam blazernya dan melepaskan blazer itu dari tubuhnya

'di sini benar-benar gerah apa AC mobil kyuhyun mati? Aku bisa menggunakan ini sebagai alasan untuk mengodanya'sungmin melirik kyuhyun sekilas dan menyeringai nakal

"apa AC di mobil mu mati kyunnie? Kenapa gerah sekali apa kau tak merasakan nya?"sungmin mengibaskan tanganya merasa kegerahan

"ne sepertinya AC mobil ku rusak"jawab kyuhyun krena ia juga merasakan panas

kyuhyun tak tau ada apa AC mobilnya'sial bagaimana bisa AC nya mati'

Sungmin mulai membuka kancing kemeja putihnya, satu... kyuhyun masih bisa tenang, dua... kyuhyun masih bisa menahannya, tiga...kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah, seakan menggoda sungmin menghentikan kegiatan membuka kancing nya

"gerah sekali apa ada kipas kyunnie?"sungmin menurunkan kemejanya sebatas lengan memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya dan sebagian dadanya sexy nya yang masih tertutupi bra warna pink

"aku tidak tau sepertinya tidak ada"jawab kyuhyun yang mulai tak tenang

"bisakah kau membantu ku membukakan kemeja ku kyunie"pinta sungmin menggoda sebenarnya dia hanya berpura-pura meminta tolong pada kyuhyun bisa di pastikan kyuhyun tak akan menolak

"ba..baiklah" kyuhyun mendekat dan jari tangannya mulai meraih kancing ke empat dan lima sungmin hingga semua kancing sungmin sukses terbuka seperti gerakan slow motion kyuhyun membuka kemeja itu dari tubuh sungmin

'benar-benar sexy... kulit nya yang berkeringat terlihat mengkilat apalagi dadanya yang berisi ck bra itu menggangu ku aku ingin segera membukanya sekarang' kyuhyun mulai gelisah melihat pandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya

' bahkan celanaku sudah sangat terasa sempit, tahan cho kyuhyun kau tak boleh menyerangnya sekarang tunggu dia bersetatus sebagai yeoja chingu mu dulu baru kau bisa menyerangnya, tunggu saja kau lee sungmin jika kau sudah menjadi pacarku aku akan menghabisi mu '

"gomawo kyunnie"ucapan terima kasih sungmin menyadarkan kyuhyun dari lamunannya di lihatnya ternyata sungmin sudah berganti pakain

'aissh ternyata dia sudah berganti pakaian, aku tidak tahan lagi sekarang celana ku benar-benar sempit'kyuhyun menatap sungmin yang tampak memandang nya aneh

"kau kenapa kyunnie? Dari tadi kau hanya diam"tanya sungmin dengan tampang polosnya dia melirik selangkangan kyuhyun yang...

'dia menanyakan kenapa? apa dia tak sadar sudah membuatku tak bisa bernafas aku benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan ini, aisah aku harus ke toilet sekarang juga'

"ah anni nan gwenchana aku hanya perlu ke toilet sekarang"jawab kyuhyun sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa menunggu apaun kyuhyun segera berlari keluar dari mobil mencari toilet

"Pffttt phuahahahaha wajah nya menahan gairah sangat lucu"setelah kyuhyun pergi sungmin tertawa puas seraya memegangi perutnya ia begitu puas melihat wajah tersiksa kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

Setelah masuk ke dalam bilik toilet kyuhyun segera membuka kancing dan resleting jeans hitamnya membebaskan benda pusakanya yang sedari tadi tersiksa

"lee sungmin ssshhh kau benar-benar nakal ssshhh beraninya kau menggoda ku aahh..ssshh ini menyiksa"kyuhyun segera menuntaskan nya sendiri di toilet umum yang berada di sekitar taman tidak mungkin ia melanjutkan perjalanan dengan keadaan turn on

Tuntas dengan urusannya kyuhyun keluar dari bilik toilet dan betepa ia kagetnya ternyata seluruh namja yang berada di toilet tersenyum geli menatap kyuhyun

'sial! apa mereka mendengar desahan ku? Memalukan sekali'kyuhyun baru menyadari ia sedang berada di toilet umum

"selesai bersolo anak muda?"tanya namja paruh baya yang kyuhyun sendiri tak kenal

PPPFFTTPUAHAHHA...

Semua yang berada di dalam toilet tertawa kencang mendengar ucapan namja paruhbaya itu bisa di bayangkan betapa malunya kyuhyun sekarang

Tanpa menunggu lama kyuhyun segera berlari meninggal kan toilet, sial sekali nasib mu cho kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

-kyuhyun-

" wahh sudah lama aku ingin kemari"sungmin memandang takjub bebrapa wahana bermain yang berada di hadapan nya matanya sibuk memandangi pandangan di sekitar yang menarik perhatian nya

"apa kau senang ming?"

"aku sangat senang, bagaimana kau tau aku ingin kemari?"

"tentu saja aku tau"jawabku seadanya

Sugmin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum membuatku tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum memandangnya, sunguh pesona apa yang di miliki yeoja ini hanya dengan melihat matanya membuatku tak bisa memandang yeoja lain selain dia lee sungmin sebenarnya manatera apa yang kau miliki.

Kami mengelilingi taman hiburan dengan antusias sebenarnya bukan kami hanya sungmin lah yang antusias berkeliling dan mencoba beberapa wahana yang menarik perhatiannya

"kyunnie aku ingin menaiki roller coster itu"tinjuknya pada salah satu wahana yang cukup ekstrim

"kau berani? baikalh ayo kita kesana"

-skip time-

"kyunnie apa kau tidak lapar?"tanya sungmin seperinya dia sudah mulai kelelahan dan lapar Jelas saja kami berdua berjam-jam mengelilingi taman hiburan ini

"baiklah kita cari tempat makan sekarang"ku beranikan tangan ku menggenggam tangan nya

.

.

.

-sungmin-

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan ku agar aku mengikuti langkah nya

Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa membawa ku ke tempat ini yang jelas-jelas aku kunjungi belum pernah ada namja yang membawa ku ke taman hiburan mereka pasati mengajak ku ke club malam yang jelas-jelas pelajar dilarang masuk, dia namja yang berbeda walaupun dia juga seorang playboy

"sampai!"suara kyuhyun menyadarkan ku sedari tadi aku hanya negikuti langkahnya saja pikiranku terfokus pada apa yangku pikirkan

Ternyata dia membawaku ke stand penjual burger

"ahjuma aku mau dua"ternyata kyuhyun tampan juga aku baru menyadarinya sekarang dia berbeda dengan namja yang ku kenal sebelumnya aish apa yang kau pikirkan lee sungmin dia itu sudah mencampakan sahabatmu bisa-bisanya kau mengaguminya ingat lee sungmin dia itu hanya seorang playboy tak berbeda dengan namja-namja yang pernah kau kenal sebelumnya

"ming kenapa melamun?"aigoo aku lupa kalau masih ada dia di sini

"ah apa sudah selesai?" kyuhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan anggukan dan memberikan salah satu burger di tangannya

Kami mencari tempat yang kosongbuntuk memakan burger kami akhirnya kita duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia

"ming ku lihat sedari tadi kau melamun terus apa yang kau pikirkan?"ternyata dia mengetahui kalau aku sedari tadi melamun

"ahh anni aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa aku hanya lapar"jawaban macam apa itu lee sungmin kau pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang

"kau ini lucu sekali melamun di saat lapar, sekarang makanlah burgermu bukankah kau lapar"aku hanya mengangguk seraya memakan burger ku dia mengacak sekilas poni karena kesal aku mempoutkan bibirku

"kau mau ku cium?"

"mwo apa maksud mu?"apa maksudnya?

"jangan mengerucutkan bibir manis mu di depan namja lain"ucapan macam apa itu kenapa dia bicara seakan aku adalah yeoja chingunya

Lebih baik sekarang aku mengajaknya mengobrol mencari tau informasi tentangnya secara langsung

"kyunnie kau bilang kau kuliah sekarang. Sebenarnya kau semester berapa?"

"kau penasaran? Ingin mengetahui tentangku"aku mengangguk antusias

"aku baru masuk universitas kyunghee tahun ini"

"kyunghee? Itu universitas favorit ku jika aku lulus nanti aku berharap bisa melanjutkan ke sana, kyunnie aku ingin lebih mengenalmu eung... aku ingin tau umur mu"

"umurku 17 tahun"

"mwo 17 tahun? Kau lebih muda dariku ternyata" aku menatap nya tak percaya

"wae kau ingin mengatakan wajah ku tidak cocok dengan umur ku?"bagaimana dia tau apa yang ku pikirkan

"anni aku hanya kaget namja seusia mu seharusnya masih duduk di bangku senior high school bagai mana bisa?"tanya ku penasarn bagaimana bisa dia sudah berkuliah di usianya

"ketika baru masuk senior high school beberapa bulan aku mengikuti akselerasi, aku bersekolah di senior high school hanya satu tahun"hebat juga si playboy ini

"kau hebat kyunnie" aku juga mengacungkan kedua jempolku tak bisa di pungkiri dia benar-benar pintar walaupan wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti kutu buku

"lalu apa hobi mu? Makanan kesukaan mu? Dan ceritakan semua tentang mu"

"hobi ku main game, makanan kesukaan ku jajjangmyun tidak usah ku beritahu cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui segalanya tentangku"apa maksudnya ucapan nya itu?

"kau bicara apa kyunnie, kau bicara seolah aku adalah calon isterimu yang akan mengetahui segalanya tentangmu" ucapku dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah burger

"berhenti berbicara ming habiskan dulu makanan mu setelah ini kita pulang"

"araseo"sahut ku singkat aku kembali ke kegiatan kesukaan ku yaitu makan

.

.

.

.

-kyuhyun-

inilah saat nya kau bergerak cho kyuhyun buat yeoja di samping mu itu menjadi yeoja chingumu

Kau membukakan pintu mobil ku sungmin pun keluar dengan memasang senyum yang membut ku tak berkutik seketika

"gomawo kyunnie hari ini sangat menyenangkan"

"kalau kau senang, aku akan sering-sering mengajakmu pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan lainnya"tentu saja pergi bersama lagi dengan setatus yang berbeda kita akan pergi bersama dengan setatus sepasang kekasih

"kyunnie sudah hampir jam delapan malam aku harus masuk sampai jumpa"sungmin membalikn badannya mendekati gerbang asramanya

Sekarang saatnya cho kyuhyun

"ming!"aku menghampirinya yang sudah sampai di depan gerbang

"ne? Waeyo kyunnie?"

"ada yang ingin ku katakan pada mu"

sungmin memasang wajah binggung yang menggemaskan

kenapa aku gugup seperti ini aku sudah terbiasa menggungkapkan suka kepada yeoja kenapa saat ini rasanya berbeda tenangkan detak jantungmu cho kyuhyun

"ming maukah kau menjadi yeoja chingu ku?"

Kutatap matanya seolah meminta jawaban sepetinya dia kaget dengan ucapanku sepertinya aku harus memberinya waktu untuk menjawabnya

"jadilah yeoja chingu ku lee sungmin, kau bisa menjawabnya nanti"aku berbalik menuju mobil ku namun tiba-tiba tangan lembut sungmin mencegah ku

"aku bersedia menjadi yeoja chingu mu cho kyuhyun"tak ku sangka sungmin langsung menjawabnya aku membalikan tubuh ku menghadapnya tampa pikir panjang aku memeluknya

"gomawo ming"sumgmin mengangguk dalam dekapan ku akhirnya kau menjadi milik ku kelinci manis

Aku menundukan kepalaku menatap wajah manisnya sungmin juga mendongakan kepalanya menatap ku entah karena apa wajah ku dan wajah nya semakin mendekar seolah ada magnet dalam diri kami

Perlahan tapi pasti bibir kami semakin mendekat dan akhirnya menyatu, ku lumat lembut bibirnya.

Sungguh ibirnya sangat lembut dan mains apa yang ada di dalam dirinya sungguh terasa manis lee sungmin kau membuatku gila

tangan nya singgah di leherku dan mengusapnya pelan seakan menggogoda, sentuhan nya di leherku membuat gairah ku naik lee sungmin kau membuat ku tegang dua kali hari ini

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Mianhae updatenya lama belakangan ini sibuk ini juga udah aku usahain buat update miahae klo hasil nya mengecewakan

Pengennya tiap minggu bisa update ff tapi tergantung waktu luang dan mood juga, tapi bakal aku usahain satu ff ku update tiap minggu

Gomawo yang udah review kalian penyemangat ku^^

See you nex time pai pai (^^)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Playboy vs playgirl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook and other cast**

**Genre: Drama,Romance**

**Warning: GenderSwitch, typo(es)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**aku bersedia menjadi yeoja chingu mu cho kyuhyun"tak ku sangka sungmin langsung menjawabnya aku membalikan tubuh ku menghadapnya tampa pikir panjang aku memeluknya**_

"_**gomawo ming"sumgmin mengangguk dalam dekapan ku akhirnya kau menjadi milik ku kelinci manis**_

_**Aku menundukan kepalaku menatap wajah manisnya sungmin juga mendongakan kepalanya menatap ku entah karena apa wajah ku dan wajah nya semakin mendekat seolah ada magnet dalam diri kami**_

_**Perlahan tapi pasti bibir kami semakin mendekat dan akhirnya menyatu, ku lumat lembut bibirnya. **_

_**Sungguh ibirnya sangat lembut dan mains apa yang ada di dalam dirinya sungguh terasa manis lee sungmin kau membuatku gila**_

_**tangan nya singgah di leherku dan mengusapnya pelan seakan menggogoda, sentuhan nya di leherku membuat gairah ku naik lee sungmin kau membuat ku tegang dua kali hari ini**_

_**.**_

.

.

-chapter 5-

-sungmin-

Ternyata tidaklah sulit menaklukan playboy sekelas kyuhyuh bahkan setelah jalan berdua dengannya kurang dari 12 jam dia sudah menyatakan perasaan nya padaku, baguslah jika dia cepat masuk ke perangkap ku aku tidak perlu menuggu lama untuk membuatnya bertekuk lutut memohon maaf pada wookie

"wooki-ah"sapaku pada sahabatku yang tengah mengecat kukunya, bukankah merawat kuku adalah kebiasaan sebagian besar wanita?

"kau dari mana saja minnie-ah? kau menghilang sejak saat pulang sekolah"

"tadi siang kyuhyun kemari dan mengajaku pergi"aku melepaskan sepatu ku dan meletakan nya di rak septu dekat pintu

"kyuhyun kemari?"wookie menghentikan kegiatanya dan segera menghampiriku

"ne, kyuhyun kemari dan mengajak ku ke taman hiburan?"

"taman hiburan?"aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban

"mianhae aku tidak memberitahumu aku juga tidak tau tadi ada dua murid kelas F memanggilku menyuruh ku untuk segera keluar menemui seseorang di depan gerbang dan aku tidak tau kalau ternyata itu kyuhyun dan asal kau tau wooki-ah kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padaku"aku menuju ke kamar mandi dan menbuka seluruh pakaian ku bersiap untuk mandi di ikuti wookie yang mengekor di belakang

"menyatakan cinta padamu?lalu apa yang kalian kakukan hari ini?"tanya wookie dengan wajah penasaran ingin mengetehui hal apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya

"kau penasaran sekali ingin mengetahui apa yang kami lakukan hari ini? Bahkan kau sampai rela menemaniku mandi sekarang kekeke" sahabat ku ini benar-benar aneh sekarang tidak biasanya dia mau menemaniku mandi

"ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi lee sungmin"

"apa kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai aku selesai mandi kim ryeowook?"yah setidaknya dia membiarkan ku mandi dulu bagai mana aku bisa mandi jika dia tak henti-hentinya dia menginterogasiku

"baiklah ku beri waktu 15 menit untuk mandi dan berganti baju setelah itu kau kau harus menceritakannya padaku"ucapnya dengan dengan nada final, setidaknya dia mau memberi ku waktu untuk mandi dan berganti baju walaupaun 15 menit

"yah baikalh aku akan menceritakannya pada mu, tapi setelah itu aku akan ke pub malam ini"

"ke pub? Kau tidak lelah? Untuk apa kesana lagi?"sahabatku ini selalu saja cerewet jika aku akan pergi ke pub

"tentu saja mencari target baru yang bersedia memenuhi kebutuhan finansial ku, kau tau uang dari luna mulai menipis? Apa kau mau aku memeras uang playboy tercinta mu itu?"mau tak mau aku harus mencari target lagi sekarang tidak mungkin aku memeras kyuhyun jelas-jelas wookie masih mencintai playboy itu aku cukup tau diri untukmelakukan itu

" jangan kau lakukan itu pada kyuhyun, terserah kau, berarti aku harus berbohong lagi jika pengawas datang ke kamar kita, kau tau aku hampir mati ketika pengawas hampir membuka selimut mu yang hanya berisikan bantal itu"wookie mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"tenanglah itu tidak akan terulang lagi wookie-ah aku akan kembali secepatnya"

"ya ya ya kembali secepatnya jam 2 pagi baru pulang itu yang kau katakan cepat?"sindir wookie kesal

"mengertilah wookie-ah"rayu ku

"terserah kau saja"

.

.

.

.

_palyboy vs playgirl_

"kau kerasukan setan apa?"tanya donghae ketika kyuhyun baru memasuki apartemennya dengan senyuman yang tidak lazim bagi seorang cho kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memdudukan dirinya di sofa, senyuman tolol kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau lepas barang sedetikpun

"aku sudah menjadikan lee sungmin sebagai yeoja chingu ku"

"lee sungmin pengunjung cafe itu...ck kita lihat berapa lama hubungan mu denganya akan bertahan"donghae mengambil softdrink dari kulkas dan menenggaknya

"tidak hyung yeoja ini berbeda dengan yeoja sebelumnya, tidak ada yeoja yang bisa menguasai pikiran ku sampai berhari-hari selain dia"

"kau benar-benar menyukai yeoja itu kyu?"donghae duduk di samping kyuhyun

"aku tidak tau hyung beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan nya sejak aku bertemu denganya di cafe waktu itu"

"aku rasa kau sudah terjerat pesonanya terlalu dalam kyu, aku harap dia bisa merubah tabiat buruk mu setelah ini"donghae merangkul pundak calon adik iparnya

"aku rasa kau benar hyung aku benar-benar sudah terjerat pesonanya"kyuhyun mengakui bahwa dia sudah tergila-gila oleh pesona lee sungmin

Donghae melirik jam tangannya yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul delapan

"aku ada janji dengan noona mu aku pergi dulu kyu"donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih kunci mobil

"pergilah, monyet itu akan mengomeli mu jika kau telat menjemputnya, aku menumpang tidur di kamar tamu hyung apartemen ku masih berantakan"

"ya terserah kau"

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki pub suasana gemerlap menyambut kedatangnnya, sungmin memakai dres ketat berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya di padu dengan heels silver dan rambut lurusnya di ikat tinggi dengan poni ciri khas seorang lee sungmin membuatnya telihat anggun, dewasa dan nakal sekaligus. mata sungmin mengitari setiap sudut pub sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik ia belum menemukan target nya, sungmin lebih memilih duduk dan memesan minuman kepada bar tander

"aku ingin orange jus"pinta sungmin kepada bar tander

"tidak ingin memesan whisky atau wine nona"tawar bar tander sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya menolak

"tidak terimakasih orange jus saja"

"baikalah tunggu sebentar"

"sendiri nona?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandanganya ke samping melihat namja yang telah menegurnya

"ne"jawab sungmin seraya mengenbangkan senyuman andalannya

"boleh aku menemani mu di sin?i"tanya namja itu

Sumgmin menelisik penampilan namja di sampingnya itu, di lihat dari penampilannya namja itu adalah namja dewasa karena namja itu mengenakan pakaian kantor yang sungmin tau pasti pakaian yang dikenakan namja itu pakaian mahal

"silahkan"

"jung yunho imnida"ucap namja itu memperkenalkan diri

"lee sungmin imnida"

'_kau target ku sekarang jung yunho-_ssi'

BRUUKKK

Seseorang menubruk sungmin dari belakang dan minuman yang di bawa namja itu tumpah mengenai dress bagian belakang sungmin

"mianhae nona"ucap namja itu meminta maaf

"yakk! Seharusnya kau hati-hati"tegur yunho

"donghae-ah kau membuat kecerobohan apa lagi?"seorang yeoja datang menghampiri tempat terjadinya keributan langsung memukul lengan namja yang di sebut donghae tadi

"mianhae nona"donghae membungkukan badannya meminta maaf pada sungmin

" aku tidak sengaja hyukie-ah"

"dia tidak sengaja nona, tolong maafkan dia"donghae dan eunhyuk membungkuk kan badanya

"nan gwaenchana"

"lain kali kau harus hati-hati dan kau jaga namja ceroboh mu itu"semprot yunho marah

"gwaencana yunho-ssi lagi pula dia tidak sengaja" sungmin mengapit lengan yunho bermaksud menghentikan amarah yunho

"gamsahamnida nona kau sudah berbaik hati mau memaafkannya, ikut aku ikan"eunhyuk membungkuk sekali lagi dan segera menyeret paksa donghae yang sedari tadi menatap intens sungmin hingga mereka berlalu keluar dari pub.

"yak ikan! Kenapa kau menatap yeoja itu sampai seperti itu aku tau aku tidak se sexy dia, kau menyukainya eoh?"eunhyuk mencubit pinggang sang kekasih

"appo..."

"sakit? Rasakan ini!"eunhyuk kembali mencubiti perut donghae

"aww appo...hentikan hyukie-ah aku tidak menyukainya mana berani aku berpaling dari mu setelah apa yang kita lakukan sejauh ini lagi pula bagiku kau yeoja paling sexy"eunhyuk menghentikan cubitnanya

"lalu kenapa kau menatapnya intens seperti tadi?"

"sepertinya aku pernah melihat yeoja tadi"

"sepertinya kau sudah mabuk lee donghae hentikan omong kosong mu, ayo kita pulang atau kau ku tinggal"eunhyuk berlalu ke tempat parkir di ikuti donghae di belakangnya

"tunggu chagi-ah"donghae pun segera mengejar yeojanya

.

.

.

.

Paginya...

CKLEEK

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar donghae dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat noona nya dan donghae tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan yang ia yakin mereka tak berpakaian sama sekali di balik selimut itu

Kyuhyun nampak tak perduli dengan dua mahluk itu, ia sibuk mencari jam tangannya yang donghae pinjam beberapa hari yang lalu

Sepasang sejoli itu mulai terusik dengan suara berisik kyuhyun yang mengganggu tidur mereka

"aishh donghae hyung dimana kau meletakan jam tangan ku"teriak kyuhyun kesal

Eunhyuk dan donghae sama-sama membuka matanya lebar dan segera terduduk

"yak kenapa kau masuk ke kamar orang seenaknya saja evil"omel eunhyuk

"aku sudah biasa masuk kamar donghae hyung , seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu noona kau itu yeoja kenapa bisa berada di kamar namja"

"eungg... itu..."sepertinya eunhyuk kehabisan kata-kata sedangkan donghae hanya diam dan memonton pertengkaran kakak beradik itu

"tadi malam kalian pulang jam berapa? Jam 9 belum bangun Aku yakin semalam kalian bermain sampai pagi kan? Untung kamar tamu jauh dari kamar ini jadi aku bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa terganggu dengan desahan kalian"

Wajah eunhyuk memerah mendengar ucapan kyuhyun

"tunjukan dimana jam tangan ku hyung"

"kau cari saja di laci lemari"sahut donghae, kyuhyun membuka lemari donghae dan mengambil jam tangan nya

"aku ingin mandi, kau tidak mandi chagi-ah?"tanya donghae

"kau duluan saja"

Donghae berdiri dari ranjang dengan tubuh polosnya eunhyuk yang melihat sontak menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya

"kenapa menutup matamu noona bahkan aku yakin semalam kau sudah puas melihat bahkan merasakan miliknya"goda kyuhyun

Donghae tertawa geli melihat wajah memerah eunhyuk ketika mendengarkan ucapan frontal kyuhyun

"donghae-ah kenapa kau ikut tertawa? yak keluar kau evil"teriak eunhyuk kyuhyun tertawa puas mendengar teriakan sang noona

"kyu ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu"sergah donghae sebelum kyuhyun keluar dari pintu kamarnya sepertinya donghae ingin memberi tahu sesuatu yang penting kepada kyuhyun

"nanti saja hyung aku buru-buru pergi ke kampus sekarang, cepalah masuk ke kamar mandi ajak noona sekalian"sebelum pergi kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk menggoda eunhyuk

"yak pergi kau evil"usir eunhyuk

.

.

.

.

-kyuhyun-

Jam kuliah ku sudah selesai aku ingin bertemu dengan sungmin sekarang juga aku sedang menunggunya di dalam mobil tepat di samping sekolah sungmin aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang di cafe tempat ku bekerja

"kyunnie mianhae tadi aku mengumpulkan buku dulu di ruang guru"ucap sungmin setelah masuk dan dan mencium pipi ku, aish kenapa hanya di pipi? ku perhatikan wajahnya yang selalu tampak cantik itu sepertinya dia tampak kelelahan

"tidak masalah, kenapa ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matamu semalam kau tidur jam berapa?"

"ah... itu.. aku.. aku mengerjakan tugas sampai jam 2 pagi"kasian sekali dia

"kau ini... lain kali kalau kau punya tugas seberat itu katakan padaku aku akan membantu mengerjakan tugas mu, aku tidak mau yeoja ku terlihat ke lelahan seperti ini"ucapku seraya mengelus rambut panjangnya lembut

"gomawo kyunnie"ucap sungmin tebata-bata, kenapa dia gugup jadi begitu?

"kenapa kau mau mengajakku ke cafe tempat kerjamu?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang di sana ming, kata yesung hyung ada menu baru aku mau kau mencicipinya"

"jjinja? Joha! Kalau begitu kkaja!" senyum manis mengenbang di bibirnya yang menggemaskan itu, aku inggin melahapnya sekarang juga, aishhh aku taktahan lagi ingin menciumnya sekarang ku condongkan tubuh ku ke arahnya namun kedu tangan sungmin menahan bahu ku

"wae?"tanya ku bingung kenapa dia menahanku? Bukannya hal yang wajar namja chingu mencium yeoja chingunya

"anni, hanya saja kau mengejutkan ku kyunnie"

CUUP

Sungmin mencium sekilas bibirku

"lakukan sekarang"

aku mengenbangkan senyuman andalan ku aku kira dia menolak ku tapi nyatanya sesuai dengan yang aku inginkan

tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera mencium bibirnya ku lumat bibirnya ku tunjukan padanya kalau namja chingunya ini seorang good kisser, sepertinya dia menikmati ciuman ku, dia membalas lumatan ku ternyata dia juga seorang good kisser apa dia sering melakukan nya? Hilangkan prasangka buruk mu cho kyuhyun

sungmin menyentuhkan telapak tangan nyadi leher ku membuatku tak tahan lagi sentuhan nya di leherku membuat gairahku naik

ku turunkan jok mobilku agar aku lebih leluasa,ku gigit pelan bibirnya sungmin melengguh tak ku sia-siakan kesempatan ini ku ajak lidahnya untuk bermain dengan lidahku tubuhnya mengeliat resah ketika tanganku menjama paha mulusnya yang sedikit terbuka karena memakai rok seragam yang pendek kini jamahan ku mulai naik hingga pangkal pahanya

sungmin menghentikan aksi tangan ku dan mendorong tubuh ku pelan

"hentikan kyunnie" ucapnya seraya mengusap jejak saliva di sekitar bibirnya

"ahh mianhae ming, aku terbawa suasana" hampir saja... kendalikan dirimu kyu ingat dia masih bersekolah jangan sampai kau menghancurkan kehidupanya

"ne gwaencana katanya kau mau mengajaku ke cafe tempat kerja mu kyunnie"

"kkaja kita ke cafe sekarang"aku mulai menginjak pedal gas

.

.

.

.

-sungmin-

"kau tunggu dulu ming aku akan mengenalakan kedua hyung ku"pinta kyuhyun

aku dan kyuhyun sudah sampai di cafe tempat kerja nya sekarang, aku duduk di meja nomer 7 cafe ini sangat nyaman, keadaan di cafe ini lumayan ramai walau jam makan siang sudah berlalu

aku menyibukan diriku membuka daftar menu sembari menunggu kyuhyun berganti pakaian dan memanggil hyung-deul nya

"ming chagi"panggil kyuhyun yang sedang menhampiriku bersama seorang namja berwajah datar tapi tak bisa di pungkiri namja itu nampak tampan dengan wajah datarnya, seluruh pengunjung cafe menatap ku iri aku yakin mereka adalah pengagum kyuhyun

"kenalkan ming, dia pemilik cafe ini sekaligus sepupu ku"

"kim yesung imnida"aku membalas uluran tangan namja bernama yesung itu

"lee sungmin"ucapku tersenyum ramah

"kau tidak mengenalkan nya pada donghae kyu?"

"dia sibuk hyung lihat dia sedang melayani pelanggan meja nomer 13"aku mengalihkan pandangan ku pada meja no 13 seorang pelayan nampak sibuk memcatat pesanan pelanggan

"panggil saja kyu "pinta yesung

"donghae hyung"panggil kyuhyun setengah berteriak

Namja itu membalikan badannya mendekat ke meja di mana aku kyuhyun dan yesung duduk, TUNGGU! Bukankah namja itu adalah namja yang di pub semalam? Ya tuhan mati kau lee sungmin tamatlah riwayat mu

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Mianhae tadi terjadi kesalahan*bow

Mianhae lagi update nya lama gak mood nulis karena peristiwa beberapa hari lalu boro-boro nulis yang ada di otak mikirin keadaan uri leader terus, apapun yang terjadi kita doakan saja yang terbaik buat park jungsoo kita

Sok yang udah baca sekarang tinggali jejaknya...

Gomawo yang sudah review chapter yang sebelumnya aku cinta kalian jangan lupa tinggali jejak lagi^^


End file.
